


Michael Mell's Guide to Hopelessly Falling For Your Best Friend

by bemoreloser



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, Insecure Michael, Jeremy Heere is Taller than Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere is a Mess, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Repression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoreloser/pseuds/bemoreloser
Summary: Dear Diary- I mean- Dear Journal- I mean- Hello Journal- fuck.It wasn't supposed to be like this, but Michael's falling harder for Jeremy everyday since the 6th grade. As long as he doesn't tell anyone except the little notebook on his bedside table, everything should just blow over- right?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Kudos: 13





	Michael Mell's Guide to Hopelessly Falling For Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I’M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING FOR MY OTHER MARVEL STORY LEAVE ME ALONE  
> Anyway, I’ve wanted to write for this fandom for a long long time and I finally have the time and the motivation, so, I hope you like it!!!

Michael knew he was a loser. It had always been a part of him, no less vital than his blood or air. He wasn’t ashamed of it, just mildly affectionate, like you might be to a stray cat. It caused him no real issues.  
In fact, Michael would go so far as to say he liked being this way. He fell back on his safety net all the time, no matter what he did, no matter how embarrassing, it was because he was a loser. It was because that was just him. He was, for lack of a better word, quirky.  
Speaking of things that were a part of him, there was Jeremy. His best friend since he was 3 Jeremy. His buddy. Bro. Homeslice. Michael knew his life would be completely and utterly different if he hadn’t met Jeremy, and you can’t say that about a lot of people.  
Thirdly, though not as obvious as the last 2… his journal. Steadfastly refusing to call it a diary is something that was also a part of Michael.  
Michael is,,, complicated. But also excruciatingly simple.  
Because despite his flurry/blizzard/hurricane of a brain, Michael only needed these three things. His identity, his best friend, and what he could express everything to, if he couldn’t to Jeremy in the first place.  
Which brings us full circle. Why was Michael so simple? Jeremy. Why was he so complicated?  
…  
Jeremy.

*******************************

Michaels alarm went off at 6:30, a painful reminder that real comfort never lasts too long. Despite it being completely unnecessary in hindsight, Michael gets up an hour or so before needed, favouring a squeezed in hour on his phone, listening to music, or if necessary rushing some homework. He felt more prepared like this, and if he ever slept in, which had happened a grand total of 3 times in his life, he had a very, very bad start to the day, It was just unfortunate he hated waking up so much.  
Regardless, he threw on some jeans and a top (it didn’t matter, he wore his hoodie 24/7 anyway) and grabbed a cereal bar and his car keys. He sat in his car for 10 minutes thinking about what music Jeremy- ahem- he would want to listen to today. Then he drove.

As he pulled up to the Heere’s house Michael honked his horn as hard as he could 3 times. He looked up at Jeremy’s window, and, sure enough, a pale irritated face was revealed behind the curtains. Jeremy promptly flipped him off and closed the curtains again. After 3 minutes and a few more middle fingers thrown to him via various windows, one Jeremy Heere stumbled out.  
Michael was pretty sure he was only wearing one sock and he had DEFINITELY not brushed his hair. Jeremy slung himself into the car and gave Michael’s shit-eating grin a half hearted glare.

‘Dude. Patience?’ he gestured wildly.

‘Well you know what I say Jere, patience killed the cat.’

‘Pretty sure it’s curiosity, Mike.’

‘Hmm? Nah, pretty sure I’m right.’

‘Uh, no. I’M pretty sure it’s-‘

And so it went on until they pulled up to school.

*******************************

School. It was, as it was for every teen, one of the more complicated things in Michaels’s life. After what they had dubbed ‘the squipcident’ went down, you could say a few more people were thrown into the mix. It wasn’t necessarily unwelcome, but for Michael, who had spent his whole life with only one friend, not even that for a month beforehand, it was… confusing.  
He suddenly found himself with stuff to DO, other than homework, or Jeremy. Not that he was doing Jeremy. God, not like that. Just like hanging out and stuff like they always do. Not… anyway. Shopping trips, rides to places, parties. The whole lot. All because of the few individuals that had deemed him a friend, after he and Jeremy had pulled them into the whole mess.

Jake Dillinger. Athlete. ‘Cool guy’. Although he was hesitant to talk to Jake at first, someone who was the human embodiment of the popular lead guy in a Netflix high school film, Michael got over it. For lack of better words, Jake really was a cool guy. Apart from Michaels basement, which the whole group had inevitably fell in love with (I mean, how could you not.) Jake’s house was the place to chill or occasionally get drunk. He was actually funny, and also surprisingly vulnerable at times. Whilst it took Michael years to trust someone, Jake just dropped some deep emotional personal details like it was nothing, at completely random times. That was something that Michael was confused by, but also envied more than he’d like to admit.

Rich Goranski. The man himself, the dealer, the bully. Whatever. Rich had certainly… changed from the spiteful meathead who used to make his life hell. But weirdly, Michael wasn’t bothered. After knowing Jeremy so long and seeing him completely change in the span of a few weeks, Michael knew all too well the power of the SQUIP. So, no, he didn’t have any grudges. Rich was… interesting. He had his place in the group as the crazy one, the one who did THAT last night, the one people half thought was a myth. He was also proudly out as bi now, which was ULTRA weird for Michael, having had slurs thrown at him daily by the same person. But Rich owned it, regularly making some very extreme comment about how he would happily **** both parts of some hetero celeb couple, or groaning particularly vulgarly whenever the likes of Zendaya, Emma Watson, Tom Holland or Timotee Chamalet were brought up. (This was more amusing than anyone would admit.)

Chloe Valentine. Michael had always seen Chloe as some unreachable, ‘mythic bitch’, Regina George type. Again, he was wrong, which appeared to be a recurring theme here. Yes, Chloe was cynical, sarcastic, attractive, bitchy. But she was also very very perceptive, empathetic, and surprisingly geeky. Of all of the group, excluding Jeremy, Michael felt closest to Chloe. If he’d told himself 6 months ago that he would be going over to Chloe’s house once a week to do each other’s nails and complain about everything, he would have laughed hysterically. (Michael was working on becoming less of a stereotype.) She loved maths, more specifically programming, which was something ou would never guess. No, Chloe was complicated. And also simple. Just like Michael. Huh.

Brooke Lohst. The sidekick. Ouch, Michael definitely understood that feeling. Now, without exception, Brooke was very possibly the funniest person you would ever meet. She was also the shyest. For years Michael had seen her as a sort of glorified accessory to Chloe, but that was incredibly unfair. Yes, Chloe and Brooke had had,,, issues in their relationship. But Chloe was working on being less controlling, Brooke was working on speaking up more. But regardless, once you knew her, Brooke was surprisingly super funny and outgoing, very fond of wordplay or a ‘that’s what she said’. From the outside you would presume that was more Rich’s domain, but no, Brooke owned it. She was a good friend to Michael, she had a lot of feelings which she was scared to share, and covered that with humour a lot, Michael understood that.

Jenna Rolan. The classic Gossip Girl character, except there was a lot more than a multitude of social media accounts there. From afar, Michael would have guessed Jenna was the doting follower, media savvy friend, desperately seeking validation. And he wasn’t wrong,,, per say. But Jenna’s problem with her constantly needing to feel needed didn’t equal being brainless. Jenna shared gossip because she wanted to feel noticed, but also (as she had confided to Michael) she believed in the truth. “I know I’ve spread stuff that wasn’t my business, and that wasn’t fair. I understand that, I haven’t done that in a long time. But, I hate lying, I hate that everyone has their little secrets and is constantly hiding and plotting. I hate feeling like life is some twisted game, I just want to take away as many walls as possible. The truth hurts, sometimes I regret spreading shit, but mostly I don’t. The world could use a bit more transparency.” Turns out Jenna didn’t spread info that wasn’t true, stating that “I deal in facts, not rumours.” Michael could definitely respect that, despite having his own wide multitude of secrets.

And then… there was Christine Canigula. Christiiiiiiiiiinnneee. She was a living angel. She baked, she loved animals, she danced and sang and was literally a Disney princess. She understood boundaries better than anyone Michael knew, she was kind without exception, a beaming optimist. And she was with Michael’s friend. She was with Jeremy, like he’d wished for and hoped for for years. She was basically his like,,, sister in law, right? If Jeremy was his brot- actually no. Never mind. Ew. I mean not ew but- whatever. No matter how hard he tried, Michael still felt wrong around christine, and then awful for feeling that way, etc. But despite all that, he couldn’t deny she was the nicest person he’d ever met.

****************************************************

Michael parked his car, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

Jesus. That’s a lot of people. And yeah, sometimes that got to Michael. For someone who’d spent so much of his life as low as you can be socially, it could get overwhelming. Like, he knew there wasn’t any real issues, nothing to be scared of. They just wanted to hang out with him. They weren’t bored of him, they weren’t being forced to hang out with him, they weren’t talking about him behind his back, they weren’t all going to leave him the second they got the chance and he would be all alone again like when- like when the-

“Mike? Helloooo?” Jeremy had his bag in hand and was half pulling on the car door, hesitating. “You good?” He looked worried.

Michael stared ahead, forcing a coherent sentence out depsite his racing mind.

“Yeah. I just- yeah. Let’s go.” He mumbled.

“Ok dude, whatever you say.” Jeremy relented, throwing Michaels bag into his chest. Michael grabbed it in surprise, holding it to his chest as he felt himself come back down to earth. Jeremy’s face broke into a wide smile, creating dimples in his cheeks.

“Dude, wanna go to 7-11 again after school? I know we went yesterday but I’ve got a quiz fifth period and I’ll definitely need some major slushy-and-gaming time.”

“Yeah, obviously. Always.” Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

“Awesome.” Jeremy hopped out of the car, gesturing for Michael to get out too. “You ready for another day of academic hell, Mell?”

Michael let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1, let’s gooooo. I know I haven’t written in AGES, but I promise I was genuinely swamped. But, with the current situation, I can’t really say that anymore. So, I’ll try my hardest to get some new stuff up for my Marvel story and if you guys like this one, let me know and I’ll get on it!  
> Also, if you are a marvel fan, particularly the IronDad or Domestic Avengers tropes, check out my story ‘Dear Peter Stark (We’ve Been Way Too Out Of Touch)’ and comment any requests or headcanons if you wanna see them!  
> Thanks again dudes, comments feed my motivation, virtual hugs for those of you that leave them! I appreciate you guys!


End file.
